A quoi tu pense?
by Syllian
Summary: Draco Malefoy suite à un incident perd ses pouvoirs magiques mais en remplacement acquière un don très spécial...
1. Default Chapter

Inspiration: En fait cette fic, m'a été inspirée par l'adaptation des Liaisons dangereuses par Dreamylily et j'ai repensé à un film que j'avais vu, "Ce que veulent les femmes", et disons que j'ai trouvé trouvé que certains persos d'Harry Potter correspondaient bien à ceux du film. J'ai donc commencé une fic en m'inspirant du film (j'ai dit en m'inspirant, c'est pas un plagiat!). Voilà, alors bonne lecture... (n'oubliez pas les reviews!)  
  
Disclaimer: Rien a moi, tous les persos à JK Rowling!  
  
Précision: de temps en temps, je met des passages où on entend le monologue intérieur de Draco (à la 3ème pers du sing) ça peut vous dérouter!  
  
Chapitre 1: Suis je fou?  
  
Il pleuvait. Le château de Poudlard entouré d'une brume très épaisse ressemblait à une île dont seules les tours émergeaient de la mer de nuages, comme des piliers inébranlables. De temps en temps, un lourd grondement de tonnerre retentissait suivi presque aussitôt par un éclair qui traversait le ciel de part en part. Sous un arbre du parc, à demi- protégé de la pluie se trouvait un adolescent. Il attendait. Draco Malefoy attendait et ne pouvait le supporter car l'une des premières règles que son père lui avait appris était qu'un Malefoy ne doit jamais attendre, c'est lui qui doit se faire attendre. Draco frissonna malgré sa cape doublée et se jura de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à celui qui osait le faire attendre. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'?il sur sa montre et grogna, son contact devait venir à 19h00, il était 19h10. Draco avait des espions dans chaque maison de Poudlard, ceux-ci lui rapportaient des informations contre un peu d'argent. Mais pour l'instant, son indic de Gryffondor qu'il devait retrouver ici, ne se montrait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de Gryffondor, aucune trace d'élève non plus. Ils devaient tous être bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, Draco regardant avec inquiétude le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus noir, se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que lui aussi regagne sa salle commune. Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, un immense éclair déchira le ciel et tomba sur l'arbre sous lequel se trouait Draco. Celui-ci fut électrocuté et perdit connaissance.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques temps après, il était toujours seul dans le parc. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre-mesure, aucune personne ne tenait assez à lui pour s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Il resta quelques minutes assis, encore étourdi, la tête entre les mains, puis il se releva et encore chancelant s'appuya sur l'arbre noirci par la foudre afin de recouvrer son équilibre. Enfin debout, il essaya de retrouver un peu de dignité. Lentement, il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le château. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il s'orienta vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour pouvoir se reposer. Il n'en était pas loin lorsqu'il croisa une fille qu'il connaissait, la préfette des Serpentards. « Tu n'était pas au repas, où était tu ? demanda t'elle brusquement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, *espèce de sale petit rat, je parie que tu préparais un mauvais coup !* -Eh ! je ne suis pas un sale petit rat ! déclara Draco, outré. -Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un sale petit rat ! -Menteuse ! -Non, je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai peut-être pensé très fort, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute » ajouta t'elle l'air soupconneux. Draco, lui, se posait des questions, il l'avait pourtant bien entendue dire qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit rat qui préparait un mauvais coup, disait elle la vérité ? Bah, elle devait mentir. « Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit où tu étais pendant le repas, reprit la préfette sérieusement mais elle le regarda plus attentivement et ajouta, ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé ! » Le visage Draco était de plus en plus pâle et il lui semblait que ses forces lui échappaient. -Qu'est ce que tu as ? questionna ,la Serpentard inquiète. -J'ai été électrocuté » réussi à dire Draco avant de s'évanouir.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là puis se rappela les récents évènements. Le parc, l'éclair, la préfette qui mentait et son évanouissement. Quelle histoire ! Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et s'affaira sans remarquer Draco. Lui, réfléchissait en la regardant. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée cette vieille chouette déplumée, elle m'agace avec ses ordres. Et puis de toute façon, elle non plus ne m'apprécie pas, je le vois, c'est écrit sur son visage quand elle me parle. C'est comme pour ce balafré de Potter, dès qu'il me voit, l'expression de son visage change, le dégout envahit sa face , qu'est ce que je le hais lui ! ça fait maintenant 7ans qu'on se connaît et 7ans qu'on se déteste. Et ne parlons pas de la loque qu'il traîne après lui, ce Weasley, son visage passe de la béatitude à la colère quand il me voit. Il n'y a que cette encyclopédie de Granger qui ne change pas en tout cas elle ne montre pas trop ses sentiments, je l'aime pas beaucoup elle aussi, après tout c'est une Sang de Bourbe. « Ah ! Vous voilà réveillé Mr Malefoy, il était temps cela fait deux jours que vous êtes inconscient ! la voix de Pomfresh le sortit de ses pensées. -Deux jours ! Mais que m'est il arrivé ? -Le professeur Dumbledore va venir vous voir, il répondra à vos questions. » Et elle sortit, sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune garçon qui, lui, restait ébahi, deux jours inconscient pour un simple évanouissement ! Dumbledore entra. « Bonjour Draco ! -Professeur ! Que m'est il arrivé ? -Vous avez été électrocuté par la foudre en présence d'eau, c'est bien ça ? Draco hocha la tête. -Mme Pomfresh avait donc raison ! Bien, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose Draco, tu sais être électrocuté comme tu l'a été, est synonyme de mort pour les Moldus, pour les sorciers c'est différent, leurs pouvoirs leurs servent de protection mais elle est infime et lorsqu'un sorcier a été électrocuté, il n'a plus de forces et de pouvoirs. -Ah ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé alors ? -Oui Draco. Mais le problème c'est que si tes forces sont revenues. tes pouvoirs non. -Quoi ? Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! -Non, comme c'est arrivé à la plupart des sorciers ayant étés électrocutés vous devriez faire des recherches. -Je suppose que je dois quitter Poudlard l'interrompit brusquement Draco. -Non car comme je te le disais à l'instant, il faut que tu fasse ces recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et de plus tu peux toujours assister aux cours où l'on utilise pas la magie, comme les Potions ou la Botanique. -Mais pourquoi est ce que je dois faire ces recherches ? -Tu verras que si les sorciers électrocutés perdent leurs pouvoirs ils reçoivent un don qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. -Et c'est quoi ? -Ah ! Chacun en a un différent. Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. » Il dirigea vers la porte. *Pauvre enfant, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend* entendit Draco. « Qu'avez vous dit professeur ? -Mais rien Draco révéla Dumbledore en se retournant et le regardant d'un air inquiet, ça va ? -Oui, oui. » Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le professeur Dumbledore sortir. Suis je fou ? J'entend des choses que les gens ne disent pas. A moins que. le don dont m'a parlé le vieux fou, ça serait de lire dans les pensées des autres ! Mais oui, ça ne peut être que ça ! C'est génial, je vais pouvoir connaître les pensées de tout le monde ! 


	2. Premier problème

Inspiration: En fait cette fic, m'a été inspirée par l'adaptation des Liaisons dangereuses par Dreamylily et j'ai repensé à un film que j'avais vu, "Ce que veulent les femmes", et disons que j'ai trouvé trouvé que certains persos d'Harry Potter correspondaient bien à ceux du film. J'ai donc commencé une fic en m'inspirant du ilm (j'ai dit en m'inspirant, c'est pas un plagiat!). Voilà, alors bonne lecture... (n'oubliez pas les reviews!)  
  
Disclaimer: Rien a moi, tous les persos à JK Rowling!  
  
NdA: Ce chapitre ne vous paraitra peut-être pas très intéressant mais il est essentiel à l'histoire et de plus il aide à comprendre la personnalité de Draco. De temps en temps, je met des passages où on entend le monologue intérieur de Draco (à la 1ère pers du sing) ça peut vous dérouter!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Premier problème  
  
Draco resta quelques jours en observation à l'infirmerie. Et quand enfin il sortit, il le fit un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres, il allait enfin pouvoir se servir de son don. Et il allait commencer en allant voir son cher contact de Gryffondor par la faute duquel, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Ce traître allait regretter de l'avoir laissé tomber. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sûr d'y trouver le Gryffondor, car il était l'heure de déjeuner. Il entra triomphalement dans la Grande Salle, ouvrant largement les grandes portes, un air de profonde indifférence marquant son visage et, suivit par les regards jaloux, admiratifs, indifférents ou méprisants de la plupart des élèves présents, alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Ce sale petit Gryffondor avait un sursit, son estomac passait avant tout. Il commença à remplir son assiette.  
  
Les autres, ne s'intéressant plus à moi, le brouhaha habituel reprend. Mais il est surmonté par d'autres phrases, d'autres mots encore plus étourdissants, mais que moi seul entend, je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que je suis le seul à entendre toutes ces phrases, ces mots. Je met ma tête entre mes mains, tout ce bruit me fait mal, si mal. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disent, il y a trop de choses, il faut que je sorte ! Vite !  
  
Et Draco se leva puis, courant comme s'il avait un dragon aux trousses, gagna la sortie, de nouveau scruté par les regard, cette fois-ci interrogateurs, de toute la Grande Salle. Enfin, il retrouva dans les couloirs, seul avec ses propres pensées. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur, la douleur avait disparue. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvai une telle souffrance même les sorts que son père lui lançait ne lui faisait pas aussi mal. Il réalisa que son nouveau « pouvoir » n'avait pas que des bons côtés mais se dit aussitôt, avec l'arrogance que seul un Malefoy peut avoir, qu'il devait être capable de... « couper le son », c'est à dire écouter les pensées des autres que lorsqu'il en avait envie. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait trouver un moyen d'arriver à ce résultat : la bibliothèque !  
  
Draco entra à pas de loup dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait pas souvent et n'était pas habitué à tout ce silence. Il tenta de passer discrètement devant le bureau de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière visite, ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle l'y avait rejoint alors qu'il travaillait bien gentiment, y avaient foutu le bordel et ils s'étaient tous trois faits virés. Il redoutait donc la réaction de la bibliothécaire mais trop tard, elle l'avait remarqué et arrivait doit sur lui tel un obus sur son objectif.  
  
« Mme Pince, je viens pour... -Je sais Mr Malefoy, le professeur Dumbledore m'a avertie que vous deviez faire des recherches et que vous pouviez même prendre des livres dans la réserve. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, vous pouvez donc faire ce que vous voulez mais en silence ! -Oui, Mme Pince. »  
  
Elle se retourna et partit dans son bureau.  
  
Je le savais, Dumbledore est devenu fou en ouvrant les portes de la réserve à cet épouvantable gamin ! entendit Draco.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et n'y prêta pas attention. Et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, là où il savait que se trouvait le rayon « Maladies ou dons mentaux », il irait voir la Réserve après, au passage il aperçut quelques élèves qui travaillaient déjà et parmi eux, il y avait bien sûr Granger, l'amie de Potter.  
  
Granger, Granger ! La Sang de Bourbe, Miss je-sait-tout par excellence ! Toujours première en classe, avant lui. Lui qui était un Sang Pur et qui était donc supérieur à elle cette Sang de Bourbe ! Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle le batte ! Comme son père lui avait répété depuis sa tendre enfance, un Sang Pur et encore plus un Malefoy est supérieur à n'importe qui sur Terre. Il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture ! Mais il ne la haïssait pas comme il haïssait Potter, la haine qu'il avait pour Potter était plus... viscérale. Potter était exactement le type des personnes que Draco avait appris à haïr durant son enfance. Potter était complètement l'opposé de Draco, il était le blanc et lui le noir, ils passeraient leurs vies à s'opposer, c'est inscrit dans leurs gênes... Mais Granger, elle, Draco ne la détestait pas, c'était plus de la jalousie mêlée à un sentiment de supériorité bafouée et à de l'admiration... Tout à coup réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, Draco sursauta et continua rapidement son chemin.  
  
Des pages, des pages et encore des pages ! Draco n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait de l'air. Il ouvrit la fenêtre à quelques pas de lui et s'y accouda, laissant son regard glisser sur le paysage comme il aimait si bien le faire. Là-bas près de la forêt interdite, cette loque de garde chasse était en train de creuser dans son minable jardin et dire qu'ils avaient accepté ce demi- géant comme professeur... Draco secoua la tête puis laissa son regard s'arrêter près du lac, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train d'embêter un élève de 1ère année, Draco soupira, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre... Détournant son regard du parc, il revint vers la table chargée de livres. Une fois assit, il se prit la tête entre les mains en désespoir de cause, tant de livres parcourus et pas un seul d'entre eux qui l'ai aidé ! Il entendit alors la voix de Granger s'infiltrer dans son esprit.  
  
Pfff... Il n'y a rien de rien dans ces livres, aucun élément qui puisse m'aider et c'est surement pas ces abrutis de Ron et Harry qui vont m'aider, morts de rire comme ils sont depuis tout à l'heure ! Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais accéder à la Réserve, on y trouve de tout !  
  
Draco sans réaliser la première partie des pensées de Granger, releva la tête en entendant ces pensées, la Réserve ! Il avait oublié qu'il était libre d'y accéder !il se leva d'un bond, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger les livres qu'il avait utilisé et courut vers la bibliothécaire , arrivant près d'elle, il ralentit   
  
« Excusez-moi Mme Pince. Pourriez vous m'ouvrir la Réserve ? J'ai besoin d'y chercher... -Je ne veux rien savoir Mr Malefoy, moins de temps je discuterai avec vous, mieux je me porterais ! »  
  
Et elle partit d'un pas pressé vers un coin de la bibliothèque, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Arrivée devant de grandes portes en chêne, elle sortit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit rapidement. Draco entra lentement dans la réserve, et admira les rayonnages.  
  
« Et débrouillez pour qu'à votre départ la salle soit telle qu'elle était lorsque vous êtes arrivé »  
  
Mme Pince referma lentement les lourdes portes, laissant le jeune homme seul au milieu des livres.  
  
J'entends les portes se refermer avec un claquement sec derrière moi et je me retrouve dans le noir au milieu de rangées de bouquins. Bon Dieu ! Mais y a pas de fenêtre ici ou quoi ! Je sors ma baguette et prononce la formule « Lumos ». C'est bizarre, y se passe rien, ma baguette n'émet aucune lueur ! Je relance le sort avec plus de conviction dans la voix mais rien à faire, ça marche p... Mais oui, je sais, c'est parce que j'ai plus mes pouvoirs magiques ! Oh non ! J'l'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça ! Mais comment j'vais faire pour avoir de la lumière ? Réfléchis Draco, réfléchis ! Bon, normalement il dopit y avoir des torches un peu partout et normalement quand on dit un certain mot elles s'allument. Oui. Mais c'est quoi ce mot ? En plus je sais lequel c'est, père me l'a appris ! Hum... J'ai trouvé ! « Inflamare » Aussitôt, une douce lumière envahit l'immense salle et je me sens plus rassuré. Bien, il est temps de commencer la recherche ! Je regarde autour de moi. Oups ! Problème ! Ou est ce je dois chercher ? Il y a des milliers de livres ici ! Du calme, du calme Draco ! Reprends toi ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Bon, si je commençais par visiter un peu, y doivent bien être un peu classés ces foutus bouquins !  
  
Draco fit lentement le tour de la Réserve et s'aperçut rapidement que les livres étaient classés mais qu'il n'y avait aucune indication sur comment ils étaient classés! De découragement, il s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait là. Il commençait à désespérer de trouver une solution quand il remarqua un livre face à lui, dans un rayonnage sur la tranche duquel était marqué en doré « Lire dans les pensées, un don ou une malédiction ? ». Sautant presque de sa chaise, il se releva et re garda les livres d'à côté, tous traitaient de la lecture des pensées, il était dans le bon rayon.  
  
Au bout d'une heure de travail, Draco avait réussi à dégager du rayon quelques livres lui semblant intéressants mais il restait pas de livres qu'il n'avait pas trié. Tout à coup, Draco entendit un sourd grondement provenant du fond de la Réserve. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer, dans la semi- obscurité, d'où provenait le bruit. Une sorte de masse volante semblait voler vers à une vitesse impressionnante. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il réalisa que des dizaines de livres la formait. Effaré, il recula, assez effrayé. Les livres passèrent à quelques mètres de lui et continuèrent leur chemin. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, incapable de faire un seul mouvement puis sortant de sa torpeur, se raisonna. C'était des livres sorciers après tout. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait enfin fini de trier les livres et en avait retenu une dizaine. Il se plongeait dans le premier d'entre eux, lorsque qu'un coup fut frappé sur la porte de la Réserve. Intrigué, il alla voir qui c'était et se trouva face à Hermione Granger qui le regardait avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Tu désire ? dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. -Mme Pince te fait dire qu'il faudrait que tu sorte d'ici, il est l'heure de fermer, répliqua t'elle d'un ton froid, tiens voilà les clés, il faut que tu les lui rapporte. -Bien. » Il prit les clés, retourna à sa table pour prendre les livres qu'il avait choisi et ferma les portes. Il voulut lancer une réplique cynique à Granger mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était partie et cela le contraria grandement. Il alla rendre les clés à Mme Pince et signaler les livres qu'il avait emprunté puis s'en retourna tranquillement à son dortoir, déposer ses livres. Réponses aux reviews : nephthys82 : Eh bien pour savoir ce que pensent les profs et les élèves de Poudlard je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, merci de m'avoir reviewé ! Cyngathi : Non, non, j'ai vérifié le titre du film c'est bien « » comme j'ai dit juste au-dessus, va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître les pensées de Mc Gonagall, j'suis désolée mais il fallait vraiment que je fasse ce chapitre pour qu'on puisse comprendre un peu mieux Draco, merci pour ta review ! Xxx : Effectivement, il est pas très rapide et ça va pas s'améliorer durant la suite de la fanfic... C'est sympa de m'avoir laissé un review merci ! little mayna : Voilà, je continue mais les pensées, comme j'ai dit plus haut, ce sera pour plus tard mais je te promet que ce sera croustillant ! Merci pour ta review ! lilyep : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ma fanfic, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! 


End file.
